The Show Must Go On
by omgRAINBOW
Summary: Cagalli and Athurn Are the stars of the classic Romeo and Juliet...and Mia is Cagalli's Understudy.Soon accidents are starting to happen to Cagalli.AC, KL, SS, RL... Some characters may be a little OOC! R
1. Announcement

**A/N: hello everyone…this is my very first fanfic. So please R&R! This story is mostly filled with drama and a TINY bit of humor...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or Shakespeare…only this story, and probably myself even though I believe I sold it to the Devils a few years back...**

_I am no pilot, yet wert thou as far apart from me, as that vast shore which is washed with the farthest sea…_

"Uhh…this is soooo boring." A pink haired girl sitting in front of Cagalli Yula Attha mumbled. That girl was Mia Campbell, a snotty girl, who was a split image of Cagalli's friend Lacus Clyne.

"Gee… for once, I actually agree with her…" Cagalli mumbled to a magenta haired girl sitting beside her who was busily taking notes. Lunamaria Hawke just smiled quickly at Cagalli's remark and went back to scribbling notes down.

They are all in a WONDERFUL class where a WONDERFUL teacher is teaching WONDERFUL Shakespeare. By they, I meant by, Cagalli Yula Attha, Athurn Zala, Lunamaria Hawke, Shinn Asuka, and of course Mia Campbell.

It was about a year after the war has ended. Cagalli and her younger brother Kira Yamato lived in a big condo with her friend near a college they were all going to. A few months ago Cagalli left ORB in the hands of a trusted person, and went to a college in ORB. Since the war has ended, Shinn and a certain blonde girl are spending **a lot **of time together. Stellar Louisser and Shinn Asuka has officially become a couple and so had Lunamaria and Rey Ze Burrel. But everyone said Cagalli should focus more on her own relationship with Athurn Zala.

/_Five more minutes until this torture session is over._ / The stubborn blonde thought as her attention was turned to the clock above the blackboard.

_/come on you stupid clock tick fas…/_Cagalli's thought was interrupted by her professor.

"Attention class, I have an announcement to make. The English class has teamed up with the Drama class to make a short film on 'Romeo and Juliet'. The script and the cast will be given to you right now. Now this film will be shown to the whole school at an Assembly in May, so we have about two months to film this short movie. The participation for this project is mandatory, and will be a part of your marks."

When Cagalli received her script and cast sheet, she searched for her name, what she saw made her feel **very** happy.

**Romeo** Athurn Zala

**Juliet** Cagalli Yula Attha(_UNDERSTUDY: _Mia Campbell)

**Rosaline** Lunamaria Hawke

**Tybalt** Shinn Asuka

"What!" a shrill voice sounded, Cagalli just saw a pink blur rushing to the front of the class and yelled at the professor.

"But this can't be I can't play Cagalli's UNDERSTUDY!" Mia yelled so loud that most of the people had to cover their ears.

Luckily the class was saved from Mia's tantrum when the bell rang, indicating that the class was officially over.

As Cagalli and Luna walked past Mia and their poor professor they heard the professor say "You will play Cagalli's understudy, now please go to your next class and when you go home study Juliet's scripts well."

Cagalli didn't bother to listen to what trash talk Mia was going to say about her, so she rushed Luna out of the class with her. Cagalli figured that she has about five minutes to get to her next class in the other side of the school.

So Cagalli started running like a mad dog after a bone. She had only three more minutes left and she was no where near her class.

/_gotta get to class, gotta get to class, please teacher be sick, late, or dead whatever that you can be to delay yourself. _Cagalli though as she ran so fast, she didn't notice a pink haired girl, walking in front in front of her, but then again...

"Owww..."Mia cried as she stumbled and crashed in to the wall, her books and paper flying every where.

"Oh sorry..." Cagalli got up and tried to Mia's book together; know that she was going to get yelled at by Miss-She-Thinks-She's-The-Queen-Of-The-World.

"Yeah you better be, next time, watch where you're going jerk." Mia yelled at Cagalli and grabbed her books from her.

Trying hard to control her anger but in the end letting the power of dislike for Mia overtakes her.

"You know what? I'm not sorry! There's only one jerk around here, and that person is NOT me! So take a hike." Cagalli yelled at the spoiled girl and ran, leaving Mia gaping a mid air.

/_Geez, she should **really** get a life /_ ever since Cagalli and Athurn started going out, Mia's been treating Cagalli like a mortal enemy or something.

**Change of Scene**

"_Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute"_

Inside a house a pink girl was baking some food of sort, while singing to herself. The songstress was Lacus Clyne; she was the leader of Clyne Faction, an neutral organization, and a pop princess, but that all in the past now. Lacus now lives with her friends and acts like a mother to all of them. Lacus doesn't o to school with the rest of her friends, instead she takes up a baby-sitting job at a nursery near by. When Stellar has time, she usually drops by and they have their own mini talent show. Sometimes even Rey drops by and perform a few piano pieces which usually put the kid to sleep.

_"Itsu kara hohoemi wa konna ni hakanakute_

_Hitotsu no machigaide kowarete shimau kara_

_Taisetsuna mono dake wo hikari ni kaete"_

Suddenly Lacus heard a loud cry and thumping footsteps.

"SHINN ASUKA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Lacus heard Cagalli yell. Putting her spatula down, Lacus went out to investigate the hubbub.

What she found was not very surprising... a red faced Cagalli chasing Shinn around with a baseball bat threatening to beat the life out of him.

Lacus crossed the room t where Kira, Athurn, Meyrin, Luna, and Rey were standing watching with amusement and trying to not to get in the way of Cagalli.

"What did Shin do to Cagalli this time?" Lacus asked curiously, trying to keep a straight face.

"Well we'll rather show you, it's to funny to describe to you with out laughing too hard that we pee in our pants." Meyrin said laughing in between words.

sweat drop on everyone's head

"Thank you for your ummm... descriptive phrase...come on Lacus I'll show you." Luna said as she guided Lacus up the stairs to Cagalli's room.

"Well brace your self, Lacus" Athurn said with a not-so-innocent look on his face, as he opened Cagalli's door.

What Lacus saw was ABSOLUELY shocking... Cagalli's room has been hit with a PINK tornado!

Everything from bed sheet to lampshade were changed from their usual white to all shades of pink. From powder pink to hot pink any kind of pink you name it and you can find it.

"Look in the closet." urged Luna with a mischievous grin on her face.

Lacus slid open Cagalli's closet door and stepped aside quickly to avoid the usual avalanche of junk in Cagalli closet. But nothing came out, Lacus took a quick peek inside what she saw was row and rows of PINK AND FRILLY clothes. Everybody knows that frilly and pink were Cagalli's mortal enemies. Last time Luna and Stellar were trying to get Cagalli ready for a ball, and they picked out a baby pink gown. When they left for a few minutes, and came back they found Cagalli trying desperately tearing the gown a part.

"But where did Shinn put Cagalli's other junks?" Lacus always refer Cagalli's stuff as junk because they_ were _junk. Cagalli seems to have developed a habit of saving everything she's ever owned, once Cagalli nearly lost the ring with the purple gem that Athurn had given her during the war as a token of his love, only to find it three weeks lather when she wa looking for a pair of sneakers.

"Follow me." Athurn said as he walked out of the room heading for the balcony.

/_what's going on here? Why are we going to the balcony/_Lacus though as she followed Athurn to the balcony.

When they reached the balcony Rey slowly opened the door revealing a pile of white junk that used to be in Cagalli's room. Everything was dumped outside.

"Well I've got to admit that was the cleanest of Cagalli's room ever" Commented Lacus with a smile. "And wow Shinn can do huge damage under an hour."

"let's just say that he had some help." Said Athurn with a wink

_CRASH_. OWWW!

Aloud crash sounded followed by a howl of pain from Shinn.

"Well I guess Cagalli has finally caught Shinn and is right now turning him into a flat pancake." Suggested Rey for the cause of the noise.

As the five walked down the stairs into the living room, they saw a red faced Cagalli on top of Shinn beating the life out him just as Rey predicted. Before anyone can stop the raging Cagalli, Stellar walked through the front door, back from the dance studio. Surprised to see Shinn and Cagalli at it again.

"Hey what's that smell?" Asked Kira as he sniffed the air.

"Oh crud..." Lacus sighed. All the commotion had made her forget about the chicken fingers in the oven, and the mashed potato.

**30 Minutes Later**

Everyone sat in front of the TV while eating some burned up dinner

"Well _this _tastes very good." Shinn commented biting into a piece of overly baked chicken.

"Ya think?" Cagalli asked "Well here's some more." The blonde girl dumped three more piece of chicken finger in to Shinn's plate

**Well that's the end of my very first chapter...please R&R...even though it's critical I don't care! Just review! And hopefully I didn't bore you to death...n.n;;;**


	2. Just another day

**A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed my fanfic and I now have finished my second chappi! . yaayy! LOL...well enjoy! And plz R&R and don't be surprised if some characters seem a LITTLE OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/ Destiny just my poor fragile soul...;;**

On a sunny morning a group of six teenagers were walking to school while joking playfully. As they reached an intersection, a blonde turned left while the rest of the group turned right. Stellar Louisser didn't join the group today because her first block of the day was a free period, so she decided to go to her dance studio to catch up on her dance moves.

**Back a the house/ in Cagalli's room**

"Comes **on** Cagalli,** wake UP**!" Lacus begged a lump curled up in the middle of a bed covered by a powder pink bed sheet. "You're late for school."

/_why do I even bother? Oh yeah I'll be guilty for the rest if my life if I don't wake her up.../ _Lacus thought as she stuffed Cagalli's school books and homework into her school bag.

The desperate girl searched franticly for a loud noise making machine that can wake Cagalli up... but gave up because the only things in there are either pink and frilly, or just plain fluffy.

/_ Oh I soooo hate to do this to her...but that's probably the only thing that will wake her up. / _

The housewife went to the washroom and got a glass of **icy** cold water...came close to the pink lump on the bed and dumped the whole glass of freezing content on Cagalli.

"GAH! Cold, cold, COLD!" the lump was up in a flash, running around howling...and on Cagalli's pink pajamas there was a big wet spot on her back.

Having much experience with Cagalli, Lacus grabbed her and shoved her into the washroom with a frilly pink blouse and a pair of jeans.

"HURRY UP! YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Lacus yelled at Cagalli through the pink bathroom door.

/ gotta get out of here, I mean I like pink but not that much. /

As the tired blonde came down the stairs mumbling about getting not enough sleep, but she was fully dressed and equipped with her school bag. Suddenly she was grabbed again by Lacus and shoved out the door.

"Gee... what a **great** way to start the day, woken up by a glass of cold water, has to wear this disgusting pink shirt, and shoved out the door. I soooo love Thursdays!" Cagalli muttered to herself as she started running in hope to catch u with her friends. After three blockes she can vaguely she her friend walking about five blocks ahead. Gathering the last of her strength, she ran.

**Change of scene**

"Hey Zala aren't you gonna make sure your girlfriend is awake? I guess Lacus is probably having some trouble with her or something." A messy black haired boy asked Athurn Zala who was talking to his friend Kira Yamato.

"Yeah, you know how much Ms. Togayaku loves to torment Cagalli." Meyrin added looking at Athurn and a failed attempt to stifle a giggle.

Everyone remembered the last time when Cagalli was late for Ms. Togayaku's class; she made Cagalli write a 1,000 word essay on why people should wake up on time.

"Well she's not gonna torture her this time." Cagalli's voice sounded out of no where, scaring the heck out of them.

"Well I guess it's either that the pink bed sheet **does **do wonders, or that Lacus finally woke you up." Shinn Asuka said with a sly grin on his face.

"You were lucky yesterday because Stellar got home in time but you'll not gonna get away **this **time when I get my hands on you." Cagalli threaten Shinn while walking towards him with a very thick mathematics book in hand. Shinn pretending to scream of fright ran a head of the group, this ticked Cagalli off, and so she ran towards him and raised her math book about to strike Shinn, whom **this** time screamed of genuine fright. But someone plucked her math book out of her hands; she turned around to see her brother holding her math book smiling. So Cagalli had no choice but to leave Shinn alone, and fume.

When the group got to school they went their separate ways. Cagalli, Athurn, Shinn, and Kira went to math class, while Meyrin went to her Drama class. Luna has her computing course while Rey has... Home Economics.;;;

"Well at least Shinn has Kira and Athurn to hold Cagalli off this time." Meyrin said to her sister who was busy fiddling with her jacket zipper on her jacket.

"Yeah, I mean where's Stellar when he needs her?" Luna replied without looking up from her jacket zipper.

/_Arrgh! Why won't this stupid thing work? Jesus/_ Luna cursed her zipper silently; she was getting a little violent with it now.

"Here let me help you with that." A pair of hands came out of nowhere, helping Luna with her zipper. Somehow Rey was able to work miracles on the things that she was hopeless with.

**Change Scene**

As Kira, Shinn, Athurn, and Cagalli walked out of their math class leaving a primly dressed woman, shuffling around getting her room ready for her next class.

As Cagalli and Athurn went to their next class Physical Ed. They went separate was and changed into their gym strips.

As they lined up against the wall, their coach told them that they are going to go for a swim today.

Therefore, the class went to change into their swimsuits. They were lined up again as the coach told them their activities.

They were to swim as many laps as they could in 5 minutes.

Cagalli was still thinking about what happened in the girls changing room. She overheard Mia say to one of her friends that she wish she could wear her cute little pink bikini to for class but the rules said that they have to wear school bathing suits.

_"no wonder that Cagalli never wears dress because she looks too ugly in one... _Cagalli can still hear the squeaky voice of Mia and the meanness in their laughter.

/_They've got a big problem./_

**Sorry to end it right there but i really ra out of ideas but I promis I'll update sooner than soon**

**AsuCaga 4ever!BlazingDranzer54**


	3. Succession

**A/N: A big thank those who spent their precious time of their lives to review my fanfic...and if I made some mistakes...well I apologize for my dumbness and will try VERY hard to proofread my works.****Ｗ****ell here's Chappi three of my fanfic. Enjoy!**

**P.S. thank you VERY much to the person who told me that I spelled Athrun wrong... and whoops I did spell it wrong...well Arigato! And I know I should have put Rey in band class but I was thinking of putting him AND Luna going to band class together... and Luna can flip pages for Rey while he plays his piano...LOL ;;;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED/ Destiny only this story...and like I said my poor fragile soul.**

This chapter takes off where Cagalli was still thinking about Mia and her trash talking. Cagalli never used to care about what Mia and her friends thought of her but maybe now she does...

"Hey Attha are you all right? You've been standing there and not moving for three whole minutes." A voice interrupted Cagalli's thought.

When she looked up she saw Athrun standing in front of her... and she got this weird feeling like those shows where an angle comes down to earth and have music playing in the background... well that was how she felt right now...

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking..."Cagalli's voice trailed off as Athrun took her hand and giving it a little squeeze as if telling her everything was gonna be fine.

Cagalli suddenly feels a pair of eyes staring at her from the behind. As she turned around she saw Mia standing there with a flustered face.

"You get your filthy hands off Athrun; He's my man, so back off!" Mia hissed at Cagalli who was still blushing from the hand holding with Athrun.

"Uh-Huh... and I care about your needs because...?"Cagalli asked Mia, she didn't want some nobody to ruin her fantasy of Athrun.

/_Tweeeet/_ Their coach blew his whistle indicating that their activity is starting and they should get ready.

"Well good luck!" Athrun said as he was running to his lane that he was supposed to swim in.

As the slim blond moved through the water quickly, she thought of the day when Athrun and her first met.

_" whacha' doing?" a bluenette was standing over Cagalli shielding her from the rain that was steadily falling on her face, or rather his mobile suit was shielding her from the rain._

_"What does it look like I'm doing! Now help me up!" Cagalli yelled choking on the steady tide washing over her. She was all tied up by her captor that was standing over her right this moment; she accidentally tripped and fell into a stream._

_"I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do there." The blunette said but helping her up anyways._

_Tweeeet!_ a whistle sounded waking Cagalli from her day dream... it seems like she was able to out swim every one in her class... even Athrun.

As Cagalli was getting her towel to dry herself, Athrun came up to her and gave her a high five.

"Good job princess." Athrun said half teasing... he knew that Cagalli didn't like to be called that.

"You did pretty well too...Alex" Cagalli said while blushing, she didn't want to tell Athurn that he was her inspiration to success, even though he would be happy to hear it.

**Change of Scene**

Lunamaria Hawke was in Band Class; so far she detests band classwhen she saw who was in it with her she changed her mind.

_/finally I can spend some time with him, yaay/ _Lunamaria cheered silently.

The instructor was placing everyone into partners; and when he got to Luna he thought a minute and put her in a seat beside Rey in front of a piano.

_/ Oh great this** wasn't **how I planned spending my band class with him, playing piano! Piano makes me sleepy/_

Miss. Hawke you will assist Mr. Ze Burrel here by flipping pages for him.

"And a one, and a two, and a one two three four!" The instructor counted and everyone started playing.

As Athrun walked by he heard a familiar song it was a song that a friend of his used to play, Theme of Tears I think, it was by Nicol a green haired guy who died in the war.

The blue haired boy was going for a drink of water at the water fountain; when he walked pass the music room where Rey was play the song that brings back sad memories.

The blunette just smiled a sad smile and walked on still thinking of his green haired friend who gave him support while Yzak and Deraka just thought of Athrun as a joke and never took him seriously.

_/thanks Nicol/ _

Back in the computer room Luna was having the time of her life turning pages for Rey was really fun, his hand accidentally brushed against her arms, and he even smile at her and mouthed a thank you to her.

_/ I love band class/_

**A/N: well that's all for now, I've decided to write many short cahppies. Hope you won't mind... well you know the drill, R&R! **

**AsuCaga 4 eva'! BlazingDranzer54**


End file.
